Misleading the Heart
by Lim Melpelion
Summary: Elladan and Legolas are to be betrothed; yet someone wishes to stop them for their own desires.
1. Default Chapter

Misleading the Heart  
  
Notes: This takes place after Aragorn is coronated in Minas Tirith.  
  
MAJOR NOTE: This is Slash, if this offends you, you know where the 'back' button is…  
  
Elladan/Legolas  
  
Elladan and Legolas are to be betrothed; yet someone wishes to stop them for their own desires.  
  
Rating will probably go up in later chapters…  
  
Disclaimer: I own posters, a computer, a pouncing dog who is a poncy git, an action figure, DVDs…but… LoTR is sadly not on my list…. ALL IS TOLKIEN except for my evil plot bunnies of DOOM!  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
Legolas wandered through the gardens in Gondor, glad to be by himself and escape a bit after all the blood and violence of the war. He sensed that he was not alone, he turned around to see Aragorn coming to greet him, the Newly crowned king sat on a nearby bench and smiled at his companion.  
  
"Legolas! Mellon will you join me?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Alas, I fear that I must be off, I agreed to meet Elladan"  
  
"But surely, I only wish to talk, my brother or in your case your betrothed will not anger at such a motion."  
  
Aragorn patted the space on the seat next to him.  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"Very well"  
  
  
  
~~  
  
"When will you marriage to Elladan take place?"  
  
" In a few months yet, I promised to travel to the Aglarond and Fangorn with Gimli, I then plan on returning to Mirkwood for a while, then hopefully I shall be able to travel to Imladris with my father for the ceremony."  
  
"I see so you have yet time if you realise that marriage is not hat you want"  
  
"Aragorn!" said Legolas disgusted at what his friend said.  
  
"But is it not true? You still have time to break of…"  
  
"Are you saying that you wish for me to break the love I share with Elladan!?"  
  
" Indeed! For he does not love you!"  
  
"Nay!" spat Legolas  
  
" Nay? No Legolas, for you still have time to be with your true love," said Aragorn in a hypnotic voice.  
  
The man drew closer to the elf, outstretching his arms towards the prince's face, but they were stopped by the elf's firm grip, which prevented contact.  
  
Legolas felt enraged, Aragorn had always accepted his and Elladan' relationship, what made Aragorn to wish to break it up spun through his mind, but when Aragorn reached out to him felt anger rise from the very pits of his stomach in a molten rage.  
  
" How dare you!" he said through gritted teeth.   
  
Aragorn would not give up.  
  
"You dare to disobey your king?" Purred Aragorn   
  
" You are not my king!"  
  
"But I can command you, I am in higher rank than you, yes?"  
  
"You have gone mad." Seethed Legolas.  
  
"I have not! It is you who is mad! How dare you disobey me!"  
  
" I shall obey no-one, human!"  
  
" You shall obey me! I came here to make love to you and you shall obey my every wish!"  
  
Legolas was numb, this was not the Aragorn he knew, his mouth was dry, he felt a heat rising in his cheeks but before he could react a voice interrupted them.  
  
" Go on then Legolas, don't defy him, let him make love to you." Came the venomous voice of Elladan.  
  
Legolas felt his heart race. He glared at Aragorn who was smirking; the elf gave the man a bitter look and immediately released his arms, which he had kept captive. Legolas could see the pain and anger in Elladans' eyes.  
  
" Elladan… Please it's not what you think!"  
  
Elladan just kept on staring at the face of his betrothed.  
  
" You heard what your betrothed said, Now let me have you!" growled Aragorn as he groped at Legolas.  
  
But Legolas was too quick for him. He grabbed one of the rangers arms twisted it roughly behind his back and punched him hard and square in the jaw and fled. He didn't care to look back at the man sprawled on the floor and the to see the bitterness in his lovers eyes.  
  
ACK … pretty short eh? I have no idea as to where this is going to go, I was just suddenly inspired to write this.   
  
Hopefully i should write more soon...  
  
If people like what they see I will command my mind to see of what evil things my Evil Plot Bunnies can think up…  
  
*~Lim~* 


	2. Scince we're feeling so anesthetized

Misleading the Heart  
  
SLASH ALERT muwahaha, if you don't like it then why are you still here!?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my book of [in]sanity now go and eat some muesli.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
Aragorn grinned to himself as he watched the retreating form of Legolas.  
  
He looked quizzically at Elladan who was gazing to where the Prince had fled with a pained look on his face.  
  
"Something wrong brother?"  
  
The elf looked down at the man who lay sprawled on the ground, his dishevelled hair shielding his face, yet Elladan knew what expression it held.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow when he received silence, but even as he did so the dark haired elf turned on his heel and headed back to whence he came.  
  
Once his 'brother' was out of sight Aragorn let a smug look flash across his face and laughed manically to himself while his fingers ravaged the grass. So far things were going well for the King, he continued to cackle and grin to himself, plotting in his mind. But as he pushed himself to his feet he gave out a strangled cry as he put pressure on the arm that Legolas has abused. Aragorn dusted off himself; perhaps this might not be as easy as he thought.  
  
~~  
  
Legolas closed the door behind him and leant heavily against it, his mind racing. His whole being felt numbed, trying to piece together what had just happened. But his musings were cut short.  
  
"Ah, there you are!" came Gimli's greeting.  
  
Legolas silently cursed himself; of all times why, why, did his friend have to interrupt him now. Gimli trudged over to his companion, a tankard of ale in hand.  
  
"You elves have great timing! Come now, have a drink. I know you don't like ale so I found you some wine in the cellar, was recommended by - Why didn't you bring Elladan? Surely he would have liked to have some, eh?"  
  
"I asked him but he said that he and Elrohir would be spending some time with Arwen." Lied Legolas quickly.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well I suppose that makes more sense, I mean, he'll be stuck with you for the rest of your life!" added Gimli with a wink.  
  
The elf gave a small laugh.  
  
"Such flattery"  
  
~~  
  
Elladan ignored the looks the guards gave him as he swept past them.  
  
Why? What has possessed them to do so? How could Legolas try to betray me? Does he not value our relationship? Or is he merely enjoying his freedom while it lasts.Thought Elladan sadly. But who said that I would not give Legolas freedom!  
  
The elf's mind was so furiously at work that he failed to notice where he was going and found himself outside Legolas' guest room. Trust his feet to bring him here! Elladan cursed as he quickly headed off to his room.  
  
When he entered he found Elrohir chatting with his sister who smiled when he entered the room.  
  
"Why are you so late? Have you forgotten about the feast which is to be held tonight?" she inquired.  
  
Elladan groaned.  
  
"Oh not another one!"  
  
"Oh cheer up." Came his brother's reply.  
  
"Well I don't see you practically jumping for joy about this Elrohir."  
  
"It doesn't mean that I can't have a positive outlook on things, unlike some people I happen to know."  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes at her brother's bickering.  
  
"Oh, do stop your bickering. Will you two never learn?"  
  
"Who are we to tell you?" grinned Elrohir.  
  
Arwen grinned back at her brother's and threw the pillow that she had in hand at Elladan.  
  
"I expect you see you both there!" she said as she exited the room, but popped her head back in.  
  
"Oh I forgot to ask. Elladan, have you seen Aragorn anywhere? I need to find him."  
  
Elladan felt that feeling that he just lost creep back into his being.  
  
"Well, have you?" asked Arwen expectantly.  
  
He finally answered.  
  
"I saw him in the gardens a bit earlier, but he should have come in by now."  
  
Arwen smiled at Elladan.  
  
"Hennaid." She said before departing once more.  
  
Translations  
  
Hennaid - thanks  
  
Haha! .Well.yeah. I have no idea where this is going! But I'll figure it out. If you have any comments, musings or ideas please tell meeee! For I am insane, yay me!  
  
*~Lim~* 


End file.
